Re: After 13
by Shandys
Summary: Entails what happens directly after Episode 13 in the anime, after that little argument, I was interested in what Pack would've thought about the whole situation, and ended up writing this.


**DISCLAIMER: I just thought up what would've happened after the little conflict between Subaru and Emilia in episode 13 of the anime, 'Re: Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu, honestly, I could've chosen a much better topic to write, but the brain writes what it wants to write I guess. This story is not mine.**

* * *

 **Re: After 13**

Emilia shuts the door behind her slowly, as if that particular wooden door is a robust iron gate, albeit instead of a gigantic castle, it was guarding the entrance to her delicate heart.

The door clicks firmly, and for Subaru, he knows Emilia is taking this very seriously this time. He gripped the cloak, what originally meant to prevent Emilia from getting identified by onlookers is now just a memory of remorse in his hands.

"I..." Even though no-one was to be seen, Subaru murmured, as if he just lost something he holds so dearly to heart, something was broken inside him, he felt helpless and desolated.

"Why...won't you understand...?" He thinks to himself, he stood up to her so selflessly and recklessly, yet the girl he idolises so much created a gap, leaving no bridge to be found. Droplets of water finally runs down his cheeks, as a man, this might be something to feel ashamed of, but this man, Natsuki Subaru, can't bottle up his emotions anymore. He said words that stung her heart, and for the second time since his arrival, he feels alone.

Once the door closed, time freezes. Emilia stands right outside the doorway, staring into the ground with a grim face akin to an inanimate object. This continued for a few minutes, to the extent that unknowing passersby might not even notice her presence as a noble royal candidate. She was clearly displaying her distraught and uneasiness.

"You know, Lia, pretending that you're a wooden dummy will not help you right now." A grey, cat-like spirit emerges from her graceful silver hair, holding itself back from licking its paws clean in such a situation, Pack breaks the ice.

"Is it an illusion that I've done the right?" Emilia answers with a troublesome question to Pack as she sits down and leans her body against the door, she closes her eyes and awaits patiently for the experienced Great Spirit's response, hoping that Pack can untie the knot that's fettering her.

"Well..." Pack scrambles for words, struggling to find one that will satisfy his daughter.

"From my standpoint, I believe that you did both right and wrong." Emilia, clearly displeased by the weak and broad answer, covered her silver-hair with both her hands and proceeded to look at the ground, pondering.

"...! I mean, you are right, as in you displayed your qualities as a ruler, it's not easy for sentient beings to give up on things they've grown emotionally attached to. It's a fact that you just got to be harsher sometimes. Promises are made, Subaru broke it, and he deserved the repercussions-" Pack, while panicking, drew his hands all over the place, as if he is explaining a huge and groundbreaking theory. Pack had to deal with Emilia's emotions in the past, but since she never really got close enough to someone that she call a friend, it's not written in his contract. However, he can't just ignore the state that his daughter is in, especially not when he purely lives for Emilia.

However, it was clearly not working, she looked at Pack with a sense of doubt, hoping he can enlighten her. For Pack, Subaru always stepped in to resolve all sorts of emotional conflict she has had, and he always manages it somehow. Subaru had played a big part in Emilia's life in the short days he had to spend with her, however, Pack is left to be on his own this time around.

Looking straight into her amethyst eyes with two specks of tiny blue gems inside them, Pack sighed. "-I give up. I'm always vulnerable to your virtuous eyes. I was never good at rationality." Pack goes the easy way out and straight up stopped trying.

"Lia, I was impressed that you got yourself to deliver your point so bluntly, and I know why you had to do so. I'm happy to see that my daughter is finally maturing, and has an opinion of her own." Emilia shook her head, she felt that she was selfish, she knew that she didn't do anything to Pack's description, she simply failed to contain her strong feelings, and let the worse part get the better of her. She knew Subaru would do what he did, and she knows that Subaru is hot-headed and would rush to right what he thinks is wrong. But Subaru breaking a promise that they made is too much for her, she treated it like a written contract swore to the Dragon, but Subaru treated it like a pinky promise between two children.

"At the same time, I feel worried. For some reason, Subaru gives an additional sense of security when he's around," Pack added, "Of course, I can protect you most of the time, but there's no doubt that Subaru acts in the most critical of moments. It's like he can predict and see the future," Pack nodded in agreement to himself. Emilia understands this, Subaru thinks pretty quick on his feet, although the resulting actions he take might be disagreeable, he is rash in his actions. This is why Emilia doubted the choice of bringing him to the capital, she just doesn't want him to be involved in her deeds.

But understandably, it was too much to ask from Subaru, thus she made Subaru promise to her that he'll behave, and that, obviously, didn't go well at all. Emilia feels conflicted inside. "Regardless, I feel like this is not such a big deal, I believe that Subaru will come back to the mansion earlier rather than later. From reading his mind, it always seems like he knows something that we don't, but he never hints a sense of malice." Pack plucked his whiskers while reasoning.

Emilia feels confused, why would anyone devote to her so loyally when she just yelled at that person? She didn't help Subaru all that much, and what Subaru did so far in a week far outweighed Emilia's contribution to him, there was no reason for him to return. "Pack, why would you assume that?"

"I don't know, call it sixth sense or call it clairvoyance, but this is just something that the weird Natsuki Subaru will do." Pack nodded to himself repeatedly, demonstrating the assurance he has in his own predictions. "Maybe this little argument will wake him up, he's not one to give up easily any ways, everything will turn out fine, daijoubu." Pack then waves his paws, not taking the conflict with much weight.

"Pack, you really are not taking this seriously at all huh," Emilia sighed, "to be honest, I don't feel all that proud of myself. That could've come out much better if I had anticipated Subaru to do something so impudent after that feud in the Castle. Gah, I can't believe I'm a candidate." She covered her face with both her palms, hiding herself from shame.

"I can't believe you're taking the blame to yourself, Lia, to my astute self, this is just a petty argument between two children, Subaru brought this upon himself no less. However, it's fortunate that Subaru felt prideful enough to take up the duel with that purple-haired knight." Pack started to give his own opinion on the matter.

"His name is Julius, and I don't really get what you mean, Pack."

"It's obvious, on surface, Julius seemed to be the big bully, but upon scrutinization, Julius actually saved Subaru from the bounty he laid upon himself. Can't you sense that intense killing intent from all the knights in the Castle? They were going to kill Subaru." Pack ran his paws across his neck. "If that happens that'll be bad." On surface, it sounded like Pack cared about Subaru, although Emilia obviously can tell that Pack is rather nonchalant about it.

"You're making that sound very scary, and it doesn't even seem like you're worried." For Emilia, Subaru's life means a lot, for Pack, however, it didn't seem to matter much.

" _Nyaaa-"_ Pack stretched and yawned. "Whatever. Lia, if there's no problem, I will be taking a nap soon, what are you going to do now?"

"I think I'll...just sit here for a little bit." Emilia scrambled for words. "Don't mistake it, I just want to rest a bit."

"Already back to your normal insincere self?" Pack cheered, "Lia, I'm proud, I thought you would take this a lot worse!" A bit of silence later, "Lia, you really think Subaru will uphold the promise of staying in the capital and getting healed?" With a serious tone, the discussion changed.

Emilia looked at Pack weakly, "I want to...I want to give myself a chance to believe him." She smiled bitterly. She knows the chances are low. "I guess I'm a believer in miracles."

"Huh, Lia, you really are hopeless, one second ago, you wanted to end everything, now you're giving him another chance. You are so dishonest to yourself, and hopeless especially when it comes to other people. Well then, I'll be sleeping, if anything goes wrong, be sure to squeeze me out."

"I understand, Pack, sorry for working you out today, take care." Pack then started fading, fusing with the emerald-coloured crystal Emilia always wear as her necklace, akin to embodying himself with the crystal. "Maybe I really am a ditzy one."

After a lengthy serenity, with Emilia being completely silent and motionless, a voice comes from the hallway.

"Emilia-sama, why are you still here? Roswaal-sama is waiting for you by the carriage, he seems to have something to discuss with you, you should hurry." It was a surprised-looking Rem, wondering what is her master still doing here.

Emilia opened her eyes, "Ah...yes, I nearly forgot about that. I was attending to a rather serious matter just now," being Emilia, she is also terrible at masking a lie. Trying to deceive the vigilant Rem is way past her capabilities.

"I understand, Emilia-sama." Rem nodded.

"...Rem."

"Yes, Emilia-sama?

"Take proper care of Subaru for me, okay?"

"Yes, Emilia-sama, I will."

"He's a bit eccentric, he makes rash decisions, he's always on edge. He pushes himself way too hard, he can't do many things right." Emilia averted her eyesight.

"But he can change people, and I see it in all of the Roswaal's residents." Emilia cheered.

"He's a good boy, you told me that, Emilia-sama."

"Yes...I did, didn't I?" Emilia acknowledged. "From now on, I want you to focus on getting this good boy healed, his gate is in a horrendous state, if he pushes it any further, it can become life threatening. If he does something very Subaru-like, such as rushing back to the mansion, with all your might, be sure to stop him. He's not someone to just sit and observe, so the chances of him doing so will be great, but I trust you can do a good job." Emilia smiled. "When he's completely healed, tell him to come back to the mansion and explain to me, yes?"

Rem bowed, "You have no need to worry, Emilia-sama, I know how to deal with Subaru-kun," after a slight pause, "Pardon me for asking, but was Emilia-sama just standing outside of Subaru-kun's room?"

"...!" Emilia's face absolutely flushed, muttering 'eto' to herself.

"I understand, Emilia-sama, your devotion to Subaru-kun is admirable." Rem read Emilia like a book.

"Al-alright, I'll be going then, take good care of Subaru, he's in dire straits right now, good bye, Rem." Emilia hurried her way through the hallway, with Rem confused as to what she meant by 'dire straits'.

Rem opened the door to the room, only to find an utterly contrasting aura, while Emilia was optimistic, Subaru is entirely devastated. In fact, he fell asleep while holding Emilia's cloak tight in his arms, with the cloak still moist and his eyelids puffed up, hinting that Subaru had cried. Rem, being keen, pieced together the puzzle and figured out that Subaru must have had a bit of a fight with Emilia.

"Emilia-sama, you've said words that you didn't mean to, eh?"


End file.
